Patch 1.1
Version Update Content 1.1 (2019-09-12) New Content: 1.Ranked Mode 2.GenesisPass Season 1 3.New Marksman Hero: Alvin 4.Party interface now shows teammate ping 5.Added notification when the game is invalid 6.Quick Message Optimization:Customize message options, added audio to quick message Optimization: 1.Leave/AFK punishment optimization 2.Removed the 'Quit' option from PVP game mode 3.Recommended loadout and pre-purchase order 4.Optimized Tycus' basic attack animation after killing a unit 5.Added an EQUIPPED tag to already equipped gear in ITEMS 6.Added an PVE tag to items listed in Campaign Quick Match score screen 7.Added a confirmation interface when selling items 8.Atomic Stompers purchase order optimization 9.Zeus'current location is now set as default view when using Cloud Chariot 10.Optimized camera pan with the R stick 11.Hero Voiceover optimization Bug Fixes: 1.Players can now join Campaign 2.Audio level can now be adjusted 3.Fixed the bug that caused Mock Combat to crash 4.Fixed the bug where Crate Keys are displayed as 999 5.Fixed the display bug of Campaign Quest progress 6.Fixed the too frequent voiceover of heroes while in battle 7.Fixed the bug where internet lag causes enemy hero to be un-targetable 8.Fixed the bug where receiving a new message in World Channel will scroll the screen to the bottom 9.Chat filter is now working as intended 10.Fixed the bug causing models to disappear when player quits out of the tutorial to the log-in screen and enters tutorial again 11.Players who disconnected automatically agrees to surrender when there's a vote 12.Fixed the bug causing player to lose hero when the trial card of this already unlocked hero expires 13.Fixed the bug causing Intamacy to remain the same 14.Fixed the bug causing client to crash when a match is found while entering loading screen to spectate a match 15.Healing cell progress behind turret now shows as intended 16.Items now can only be sold when you have at least one of them 17.Fixed the bug where Cuth can't use his 3rd skill when his 1st skill was interrupted 18.Fixed the ordering of items in ITEMS 19.Fixed the Broadcast showing only partial message 20.Fixed the bug where some quick messages are hard to select 21.Fixed the visual bug where it displays two players playing the same hero in hero selection screen 22.Fixed the bug where not all information is displayed in Hero Redeem interface 23.Fixed the bug where there are two high-lighted items in SHOP 24.Fixed the bug preventing players from starting matchmaking after a team merger 25.Fixed the bug where team leader's avatar still remains even after quitting to lobby 26.Fixed the bug where teammate's matchmaking punish notification doesn't pop up when leader tries to find a match GamePlay Update: 1.Increased HP for Central Core and Twin Turrets, increased armor for turrets for the first 10 minutes 2.Mitch & Cuth (previously Ethan Evan) *Scorching Beam：Damage increased from 35/50/65/80 to 45/65/75/90 *Fixed the bug where AI will assume control after removing the 2P controller. This hero is now only playable with 2 players in local co-op 3.Tycus *Indomitable Spirit：When HP falls below 30%, incoming damage reduction increased from 10% to 15% *Valor of Tycus：Additional Damage increased from 40/60/80 to 50/75/100 4.ChrisUFO Strike：Stun duraction decreased from 1 second to 0.75 second 5.E-60Missile Barrage：decreased the delay before the missiles land 6.AthenaOlympian Armor：Additional Damage changed from 20 to 5/10/15/20 7.SkelterMechanical Evolution：Fixed the bug where kills only add 2 attack damage, increased attack damage decreased from 2/4/6/8 to 1/2/3/4 8.The Eclipse： Hit percentage increased from 75% to 100% 9.Boss：Bosses now get an additional 1000 HP, 20 Attack and 10 Armor every 5 minutes, gold and EXP from killing Bosses are also increased Jungle Creep will periodically increase their stats as well as gold and EXP given 10.Observer： As time goes on, destroying Observers will grant more EXP and gold 11.Hero Display ：Fixed the issue where some skins don't have audio effects 12.Optimized the teleportation mechanic and location accuracy when choosing turrets and ally creeps 【About Genesis】 Genesis is a Next Gen MOBA developed with Unreal 4 Engine. It features 5v5 competitive gameplay, story campaign and other game modes. The game boasts of smooth gameplay and stunning graphics, coupled with its intuitive joystick control, Genesis is an innovative MOBA tailored for console gamers. Genesis Official Site: http://www.genesismoba.com/ Official Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Genesis_Official-417170482154479 Official YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqusiNRfK3U Official Twitter: @RampageGames_CN Official Discord: https://discord.gg/EQPszfS Patch 1.1b (2019-20-12) 1. Game Lobby now displays new Assassin hero Argos. Coming soon, please stay tuned. Ranked mode now has default avatar when match is found. Fixed the camera pan bug using R3 Fixed the bug with ranked point when someone AFKs Optiized teleport tip, enhanced visual cue to press R3